Learning English With Mr Adudu
by Who's Care
Summary: Adudu - pemuda yang menjadikan 'marah' sebagai hobinya - harus mengajar seorang bocah pendiam bernama Iwan. Warning : AU dan pemakaian nama manusia, pairing : Adudu/Iwan(no romance)


Learning English With Mr. Adudu

"Maaf jika kami mengganggu kegiatan tuan – tuan ini. Tapi, saya dengar tuan Abdul ini bisa bahasa Inggris?"  
"Ya … Lum –"  
"Tak hanya bisa, tuan! Tuan Bos ini lulusan dari Harv*piip* dengan CUMLAUDE! Bukan, superdupermegaextreme CUMLAUDE! YEAAH!" Adudupun dihujani tatapan kagum dari kedua orang tua Iwan dan Iwan itu sendiri. Di sisi lain senyum canggungnya, terbesit pikiran untuk membanting Probe ke luar jendela.

**Tittle : Learning English With Mr. Adudu**

**Boboiboy and the characters ©Animonsta Studios**

**Warning : AU, Beberapa karakter seperti Komputer(KOMala PUTERi) dan Kambing(Samani – Tsamani, yang berarti 8) memakai nama manusia, (sedikit) OOC.**

Adudu mendengus kesal. Walaupun dia sudah melempar cangkir besi ke wajah Probe sebanyak 10 kali, ia masih ingin melemparkan cangkir itu sampai gigi – giginya yang runcing rontok. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Probe jika Komala dan Samani tidak menahan kemarahan bos mereka.  
"Sudah, Tuan Bos. Janganlah mar –"  
"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TIDAK MARAH!? Dia ini asal ngomong saja! Sejak kapan aku lulusan dari jurusan Bahasa Inggris dari Harv*piip*!? Aku lulusan teknik, lah!" Perkataan Samani pun langsung membebaskan 'harimau' yang baru dikurung.  
"Psst … Tuan Bos…"  
"APA!?" Bentak Adudu. Perhatiannya tertuju ke bocah yang ditunjuk Komala. Bocah itu gemetaran melihat kemaharan Adudu yang membara – bara. Pemuda berambut coklat – hijau itu menghela nafas dan batuk. Iapun mendekati bocah bernama Iwan itu. Namun 1 langkah ia maju, Iwan mundur 1 langkah. Merasa ketakutan dari sang bocah, diapum mengambil jarak dan duduk di atas lantai.  
"Tenang, aku memang bukan ahli Bahasa Inggris. Tapi, bisalah sedikit." Ucap Adudu kepada Iwan yang menundukan kepalanya. Iwan hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.  
"Jadi … Apa yang kau pelajari sekarang?" Iwan tidak menjawab. Ia memberikam buku cetak Bahasa Inggrisnya dengan tangan yang gemetaran. Adudu pun mengambil buku itu dan membuka halaman satu per satu.  
Pencariannya berhenti ketika melihat tulisan 'Bab 5' yang dilingkari dengan pensil.  
"Hmm … Tentang hobi, nih. Ngerti tentang bab ini?" Tanya Adudu. Bocah itu menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Apa yang Iwan tidak mengerti?"  
Diam.  
"Coba Iwan sebutkan hobi – hobi dalam Bahasa Inggris."  
Diam.  
"Apa yang membuatmu diam!?" Muridnya masih membisu. Tak lama kemudian, telinga pemuda itu dapat mendengar isak tangis dari bocah di depannya.  
"Apalah, Tuan Bos. Buat anak orang menan – aduuh!" Probe mendapati 2 cangkir mendarat di mukanya. 1 dari Adudu, 1 lagi dari Komala. Melihat anak kecil menangis, Adudu menjadi panik sendiri. Dia tak pernah dekat dengan anak – anak, mengingat wajahnya – yang entah bagaimana – dapat membuat anak – anak menangis ketika melihatnya.  
"Ko, Komala, apa yang harus aku lakukan!?"  
"Te, tenang, Tuan Bos! Mungkin … Beli _Ice Cream_ saja, Tuan Bos."  
"Betul, Tuan Bos! Biar Samani yang beli. Hehehe – Aduuh!" 1 cangkir lagi dari Samani.  
Tidak mau rugi, Adudu langsung memeluk bocah yang lebih pendek itu. Hidungnya mencium helaian rambutnya yang harum. Dengan lembut, ia mengatakan,

"Ma, maafkan aku."

Anak muridnya masih diam. Dia hanya mendekatkan dirinya ke dalam dekapan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya. Ia dapat merasakan elusan di punggungnya.  
"Tuan – tuan, bisa dipercepat adegan dramanya? Ingat durasi, nih. Hehe…" Ingat Probe sambil menunjuk – nunjuk jam dinding di atasnya.  
"Oh, oke – oke." Adudu yang tak ambil pusing soal perkataan asisten rumahnya itu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berikan kertas dan pena ke Iwan yang mengelap matanya.  
"Oke, jika kau tak mau berbicara, tak apa. Tulis saja hobi – hobi dalam Bahasa Inggris, oke?" Asisten – asistennya seakan tak percaya akan kelembutan yang diberikan oleh bos mereka yang hobi marah – marah. Tangan Iwanpun menuliskan kata – kata Bahasa Inggris. Kata demi katapun ditulisnya secara mendatar. Adudu sedikit kaget , tak sangka muridnya lumayan hafal Bahasa Inggris. Ya, lumayan. Matanya yang tajam menemukan kesalahan dari kata – kata yang ditulis muridnya.  
"Eh, tulisan 'swimming'-nya salah! Harusnya begini," Adudu mengambil pensil dari tangan Iwan dan mencoret kata 'Swimming' lalu menulis kata 'Swimming' di samping coretan itu.  
"Nah, begini. Mengerti, tak?" Iwanpun mengangguk. Jarinya menunjuk '-ing' di kata 'Swimming'.  
"Kenapa? Tak mengerti? Begini, kata yang ada 'ing'-nya adalah gerund. Gerund harus digunakan saat menanyakan atau menyatakan ini bisa jadik subjek, predikat dan preposition atau kata depan – seperti 'After Swimming' atau 'Before Swimming'."  
"Contoh kata hobi yang jadi subjek adalah," Adudu menulis kalimat 'Swimming is my hobby(subjek)'  
"Dan, contoh kata hobi yang jadi predikat adalah," Dibawah tulisan 'Swimming is my hobby(subjek)', ditulisnya 'My hobby is swimming(predikat)'.  
"Kamu bisa meletakan kata hobi ini di awal ataupun akhir. Yang penting ada 'My' atau 'Her/His hobbies is …', oke?"  
Selesai ia menjelaskan, ia menatap Iwan dengan tatapan ragu. Pemuda lulusan teknik itu tak yakin bocah di depannya mengerti apa yang diomongkan. Jujur saja, Bahasa Inggris cukup rumit untuk murid SD jika ia jelaskan – entah bahasannya yang sulit atau hanya Adudu yang tak bisa menjelaskannya secara simple.  
"Betul, nih, kau dah paham?"

Iwanpun menganggukan kepakanya

"Oke, kamu tulis kalimat dengan kata – kata ini." Ia tulis kata – kata hobi lalu kasih ke Iwan. Dengan sigap, Iwanpun mengerjakannya.

.

.

Kepahaman Iwan tak dipertanyakan lagi. Latihan yang dikasih Adudu ia jawab dengan benar semua. Sang guru menyeringai dan menatap muridnya.  
"Heh, bagus bagus …"  
Iwan menggaruk lehernya dengan pipi bersemu.  
"Jangan besar kepala dulu. Kamu sudah menguasai 'writing'. Sekarang kamu harus 'speaking' atau berbicara." Bocah pendiam itu langsung panic ketika mendengar kata 'bicara'. Rasa takut akan malu membuat dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya. Adudu tidak menghiraukan gelagak Iwan.  
"_Hi. My name is Abdul Dudul. Can you tell me what is your hobby?_" Tanya Adudu kepada Iwan yang membisu. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan, tapi bahunya dipegang oleh gurunya.  
"Buka matanya." Iwanpun membuka matanya dan matanya bertemu dengan mata gurunya yang berwarna coklat.  
"Apapun itu, bicaralah. Tak usahlah malu." Ujar Adudu dengan nada serius. Merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk jika ia tidak bicara, Iwanpun mengambil nafas dan berkata,  
"_My hobby is … Swimming…_"

Hening.  
Semua diam ketika mendengar suara berat yang keluar dari bocah berumur 10 tahun yang imut.

Perlahan – lahan, Adudu ketawa. Mau ia menahan ketawa, tapi suara berat itu seakan mengelitik perut pemuda itu. Begitu juga orang – orang yang di rumah Adudu. Iwan menundukkan kepalanya lagi, menahan malu.  
"Tak apa … Aku sudah terbiasa … Diketawain …"

Ucapan Iwan seakan mengingat Adudu akan masa kecil yang dipenuhi ketawa – ketawa yang merendahkannya.

"De, dengar dulu, lah! Bukannya aku metertawakanmu atau apa. Tapi, kau dengar suaraku, kan? Dengar, kan? Walaupun umurku 20 tahun, tapi suaraku tidak sejantan sepertimu. Justru aku yang malu. Hehehe …" Ketawanya berganti menjadi helaan nafas.  
"Iwan, walaupun banyak orang yang metertawakanmu, tapi kau bisa bicara dengan ku. Bicaralah kepadaku, oke?" Senyum terukir di wajah Iwan ketika Adudu mengatakan itu.

'Terima kasih…'  
Tangan kecilnya memeluk tulang rusuk pemuda di depannya.  
'…Aku selalu ingin berbicara kepadamu, Abang Adudu.'

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajarkan Bahasa Inggris ke anak bayarannya." Ayah Iwanpun memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Adudu.  
"Terima kasih atas bayarannya, tuan. Jika anak anda ada kesulitan soal MTK ataupun , titipkan saja di sini." Ucap Komala dengan sopan.  
Iwan yang di depan orang tuanya mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, begitu juga Adudu yang mengangkat jari kelingking sambil menggaruk – garuk lehernya.  
"Kalau begitu, kami pamit. Assalamualaikum."  
"Walaikumsalam. Hati – hati di jalan."  
"IWAN, KALAU DATANG KE SINI, JANGAN LUPA BAWA ICE CREAM YAA – aduh!" Probe menutup mulutnya ketika cangkir besi mengenai kepalanya.

Adudu hanya tersenyum, menatap punggung Iwan yang makin lama menjauh.

Sepertinya mengajari bocah bernama Iwan ini mengajarkannya hal yang tak ia punyai selama ini.

.

.

.

Curhat Author : AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA ~~*nangis terhura - hura*  
O'ya, saya member baru - Walaupun sering mampir kesini. Hehehe...  
Terima kasih atas saran dari Lampu Lampion yang menyarankan untuk membuat akun FFn *coret*untuk menyebarkan virus Adudu/Probe. YEAAH*coret* *coret*walaupun akhirnya malah ngebuat ff Iwan/Adudu*coret*

Sebenarnya saya ingin mempublish fanfic Adudu/Probe, tapi saya masih bimbang soal ceritanya. Yaoi atau Friendship, kan? Untuk pairingnya sih, sebenarnya pairing Adudu/Probe cukup 'aman' dibuat yaoi. Tapi, pembacanya pasti banyak yang dibawah umur(tak terkecuali saya. lol). Pokoknya ragu ragu gitu Kalau ada masukan soal pairing Adudu/Probe, boleh boleh ~~ XD *woy, ini FF Iwan/Adudu*

Dan untuk yang bertanya mengapa saya ngebuat ff dengan pairing yang ... cukup crack ini, coba lihat episode dimana Adudu nyamar jadi murid di kelas BBB(sebelum Ejo Jo menyerang). Yang dekat dekat dan ngasih tatapan ngarep itu kan ... IWAN XD Seakan ingin bicara, tapi kayaknya Adudu hanya peduli dengan rencananya. Kasian ~

Apapun itu, mari ramaikan fandom BBB ini ~! XDDD

BTW, gimana bikin forum? Saya kok ga bisa bikin forum disini ya? *hening*


End file.
